


Tom's Valentines Day Surprise

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom finally goes to see Bill model for the Valentines Day Fashion Show.





	1. Chapter 1

"No, Bill. I don't want to go." Tom said firmly. Bill had been begging and pleading. It was now a full year that the couple had been together, and they had celebrated with a lovely dinner and a glass of wine, well for Bill it was a little more than a glass of wine, but who's counting? They couple were now laying in bed, blanket draped over their bodies. They had already made love twice that night, and now, Bill had more pressing matters to deal with.   
"Please Tomi, we've been together a year, and you haven't even seen me model anything. Please. I'm so excited about this one too. It's for the new summer line. I want to walk down that runway and see your face looking up at me, front and center." Bill said, his fingers tracing pattern's against Tom's chest.  
Tom heaved a sigh, and rolled onto his back. "You know I don't like all that fancy shit, right?"  
"Yes." Bill said.  
"And you know I don't like dressing up, right?"  
"I know."  
"And you also know that I don't like bullshitting with a bunch of stuck up fake ass people."  
"Tommmmi." Bill said dragging out Tom's name in a whiny high pitched voice. "Maybe you'll see something you like, and we can bring it home to play in."  
Tom cocked his brow at his lover,"What exactly will you be modeling?" Bill rolled over so he was away from Tom, and laying flat on his back. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The Valentines Day Fashion Show was in full swing, and Bill had been begging Tom to come and see him, at least just once. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he really wanted Tom to be there and see him.  
A young girl who was just starting out in the fashion industry as the time keeper. Her job was to make sure everyone was in their places, and walking on stage and off stage at the time they should be. Bill had just been given his two minute warning. With one last look at himself in the mirror. Natalie, Bill's personal make up artist was putting the last minute touches on his make up, when he was dragged to the curtain. "Okay, and Bill, go!" The young girl said.   
Bill walked out on stage, the lights bright on him, and he tried his hardest to not smile, and instead, look fierce. Then he spotted a familiar face in the crowed. Tom had come after all, and his stomach was doing flips. 

Bill took the stage wearing a short black silk robe. His hair was styled as if he hadn't brushed it. His make up was dark and smokey. As he reached the middle of the runway, Bill reached down, his eyes locked on Tom's the entire time, and reached down to the belt of the robe. It was only seconds until Bill was shrugging the silk robe off, and tossing it to the side of the runway, finally revealing what was hidden underneath it. Bill wore black heeled boots and some lace thong panties. His ass was bare for the world to see, except for the black lace of the strap that hugged his hips, that same fabric cupped and hugged the front part of him as well. He felt extremely sexy on that stage with those panties on, and he couldn't wait to bring them home so he could personally show them off to Tom.

Tom's jaw fell to the floor upon seeing Bill in nothing more than a very revealing lace thong. For a second he couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend, but then jealousy filled the pit of his stomach, and he looked around at audience surrounding him. All eyes were glued to Bill's bare ass as he walked away. Rage filled his veins. No one had the right to look at him like that, who did these people think they were?   
Tom wanted nothing more than to jump out of his seat and follow Bill backstage. There was so many things he wanted to do to Bill to show him who he belonged to. However he couldn't make himself stand up. Several more models had come out, all wearing similar "outfits" as Bill.   
Then it was the women's turn, and Tom felt a little bit better. In his head, if Bill could prance around and let the world see his body, then Tom could sit here and enjoy looking at the female bodies running around half naked on stage as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Tom and Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this series as much as I am. If you guys have an idea, or something you'd like to see happen in this series, let me know.

Bill felt high on adrenaline as the fashion show came to an end. He had modeled two more outfits. He was told he had the perfect look and body for the feminine gay males that would wear these outfits. At first Bill didn't want to wear those outfits on stage, but then a wicked idea came to him, and upon agreeing to keep the outfits he would model, he would indeed model.   
The second piece Bill had modeled was a pair of black leather booty shorts. With the outfit he wore a police hat, he carried a set of handcuff's in one hand and a baton in the other. The third and final piece was a pair of black panties with a red lace overlay. The panties only covered a small portion of his ass, and rode up high on the hips, only leaving his junk to be covered. He carried a crop with the last outfit and even swatted at the air with it. He looked bold, beautiful and completely fierce on the runway. Now he wanted nothing more than to have Tom come backstage with him. He had asked Natalie, who doubled as his assistant, to go and bring Tom backstage. It was the calm part of the show now that his work was over. There would be a small party of buyers that would move to a smaller room and have drinks and hors d'oeuvre while bidding on the items they saw modeled.   
The door flew open, and Tom walked in with purpose. "Tomi!" Bill exclaimed, standing up but quickly took a step back when he saw the speed and the look on Tom's face. Tom was angry, he had never seen Tom quite like this before.  
Tom took hold of his boyfriends arms, and slammed him against the wall. His lips descending on Bill's in a rough and claiming kiss. "Let's go." Tom said in a low commanding voice. Bill simply nodded, something low in his stomach churned, and he felt the excitement bubble through his veins. He had yet to see this side of Tom, and he wanted to see a little more of it. Tom was never rough with Bill. During their lovemaking they were always gentle with each other. Sure they had their hard sex once in a while, where Tom would fuck Bill so good, but he had never handled him roughly.   
Tom took Bill's hand and led him out to the car. It was Tom who drove quickly back to Tom's apartment, since it was closer. The entire drive back home Bill couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend, and it only made Tom press the gas pedal harder. With screeching tires, Tom came to a stop, and turned off the car. "Get out." He demanded, and Bill only smirked and followed Tom out of the car. Tom took hold of Bill's arm a little too roughly, but Bill didn't mind. He was too wrapped up in wanting Tom that he went with it.  
Tom fumbled with the keys and struggled unlocking the door, but he finally managed, and pushed the door open. He stepped aside, and pushed Bill inside. Bill stumbled slightly, but Tom was right behind him holding him in place and preventing any falling that might have happened otherwise. Kicking the door shut behind him, Tom then spun Bill around, and shoved him into the wall. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Bill could feel how worked up Tom currently was. His breathing was erratic, and his arms were shaking. Bill reached up, stroking his thumb over Tom's cheek, then bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.   
Clothes came off in a mess of around them until Bill was left in nothing but his underwear. Tom's heart stopped beating for a minute when he looked down and saw the black and red lace panties Bill was wearing. "God!" Tom breathed out, and in that exact moment he wanted to devour Bill. Tom was pressed up against him, and his body was shaking. Bill was the opposite, calm and collected, a smile on his face. He knew he had Tom in the palm of his hands, and he was ecstatic about it.  
"Sit down Tomi." Bill said, taking Tom's hand and pushing him down onto the couch. Tom sat back, his legs spread wide, he was only now wearing his jeans, and that was quickly becoming too much. Tom reached down, starting to take off his loose fitting, but tight jeans when he felt Bill's hands pull at him. "Don't take them off, and don't you dare touch yourself." Tom just stared up at his boyfriend, he was shocked, and extremely turned on with how Bill was talking to him. When Bill turned away, Tom decided to get his shit together, "What will you do if I don't listen?" Bill smirked, although Tom couldn't see it.   
Bill turned around after pulling something out of his bag on the floor. He waved it around in front of him in his hand was a cane. It was made of metal, on the top was a cat's head, and in it's mouth, between it's teeth was a heart, not the regular shape of a heart, but the shape of an actual human heart.   
Tom took a deep breath, and ran his hands over the tops of his legs. He was so worked up, he didn't know if he'd be able to sit there and watch or take whatever Bill had in mind. All he could think about was throwing Bill down, and having his wicked way with him.   
Bill walked back, standing in the middle of the living room, his eyes shimmering and locked only on Tom. "Did you like what you saw at the show?" Bill asked, lightly swatting his hand with the cane. "Yes." Tom whispered, hoarsely.   
Bill placed the cane in front of him, so it was standing up. His right hand holding firmly on the cat's head. "Do you like what you see now?" Bill asked as he squatted down. His legs bending with the cane between his knee's. Both of his arms now holding onto the cane. He looked absolutely provocative. Tom's mouth watered, and at first Bill's question was like a jumble of words hitting his head, and all he could manage was a nod, his hands digging into the couch, when all he wanted to do was touch himself.   
"How bad do you want it, Tomi?" Bill asked in a seductive tone.  
"God, Bill, I want you so bad, it hurts." Bill smiled at that answer, and stood up. He spun around so his back was facing Tom now. He leaned forward, resting against the cane once again. His ass was straight out, and he started to slowly rotate his hips. Tom could see everything, and it was in that instant that he realized the panties Bill had on were slightly see through, though just enough to where you could slightly see the skin, and Tom groaned. He took that opportunity to get up. He took off his jeans, and quietly stepped out of them. Just as Bill was starting to straighten his back out and stand back up, Tom was right behind him, pressing himself firmly against Bill's rear. Tom was now pushing Bill back down, "I've had just about enough of your teasing." Tom said, his voice dropped, and Bill closed his eyes, moaning. Tom's hands were firm on his hips, and he felt himself pushing back against Tom's hips. Tom ran his hands over Bill's lower back, and over his ass, before he brought his hand down hard over his ass with a loud smack. Bill moaned at the stinging feeling he felt run through him. "Fuck me, Tomi, please, fuck me." Bill moaned out. "I need to feel you."  
Tom forced Bill to stand up, and spun him around, it was the first time he could see Tom, and he was completely naked. The next second, Tom was tugging Bill's panties off, and Bill willingly stepped out of them. Once he was free of the silky panties, Tom was back up, and pulling Bill flush against him, capturing his lips in his. Their lips locked, and tongues fighting for dominance, Tom cupped Bill's ass and pulled him up. Bill's legs wrapped around Tom's waist. Tom turned around, and started walking, the kissing had only increased.   
It was the wall that had stopped them from getting to the bedroom. Bill was pressed firmly against the wall, Tom grinding into him from the front. Tom was now kissing down Bill's neck, "I wanna fuck you right here." Tom said, and put Bill back down, and quickly turned him so he was facing the wall. "Put your hands up on the wall, above your head, and don't fucking move." Tom said. Bill did as he was told, out of breath, and anxious, he rested his head against the wall. Tom was falling to his knee's, and forcing Bill to spread his legs apart, and pulled his hips back, so Bill was leaning slightly forward.   
Tom didn't waste any time, and licked his way down to Bill's entrance, and quickly flicked his tongue over the pucker of muscle. Bill instantly tensed up from the sudden pleasure coursing through his veins. Tom's hands tightened around Bill's hips to keep him in place, as he worked his lover open. Finally, without much preparation, Tom shoved his tongue inside. Bill convulsed against the wall, his legs were shaking, and for a moment he forgot how to breath.   
Tom was licking his inner walls, and pushing in and out and prodding deep inside Bill, trying to find that bundle of nerves deep inside. He knew he found them when Bill's knee's buckled slightly, and he was now leaning more heavily against the wall.   
"Tomi, oh Tomi, please. I can't... please just fuck me... it's too much."   
Tom stood up, glad that Bill was down to begging now, even though he had hardly given him any prep, Tom was more than ready to bury himself inside his boyfriend. Tom stood up, and Bill pulled Tom into him. Their lips and teeth clashing together, nipping and biting at each other. "You sure you don't want me to use fingers first?"   
"I just need you, right now, I want you inside me. I don't care about the prep, I wanna feel it."  
"Let me just go get some lube first." Tom was just about to turn and walk away, but Bill was pulling him back. "I can't wait anymore." Bill whispered with pleading eyes. With that, Tom was lifting Bill once again, his back pressed against the wall, his legs tightly wrapped around Tom, and Tom was now pushing into him, and Bill was floating in the burning, stretching sensations that Tom was creating for him. Bill was still slick with Tom's spit, and he was able to push all the way inside in one swift thrust. Bill's head flew back, hitting it against the wall, but he didn't care at the moment. Tom didn't waste time, and pulled out immediately, only to snap his hips forward. Their pace was set as fast and hard right away. Tom didn't have time or the capacity in his brain right now to worry about hurting Bill. He had asked for it, and was moaning and whispering around him, so Tom drove them both to the brink until they were sweating.   
Bill was gripping Tom's shoulder with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around his shoulders. His nails digging into Tom's back and shoulder, leaving long red and angry marks, but it only fueled Tom to push him harder.   
"Ah, fuck. Bill!" Tom moaned, feeling himself so close to climax, he wasn't going to be able to hold it together much longer. Tom leaned forward, licking up Bill's neck, then biting down on the space between his neck and shoulder, determined to leave a mark, he sucked the skin into his mouth.   
Bill's body was on a sensory overload, and the second Tom's lips clamped around his skin, his back was arching, and he was coming all over Tom's stomach and his own. He tightened down on Tom, and with one last jerky thrust, Tom was pressed up against his prostate, and he too came.   
The couple was sweaty and panting. Bill's head was up against the wall, and Tom's against Bill's collarbone. It was Bill who started giggling and laughing at the entire situation. "What's so funny?" Tom asked, putting his boyfriend down, together, they both walked to the couch and collapsed together. "Oh, nothing." Bill said, leaning over, and pressing his lips to Tom's cheek, "Happy Valentines Day, babe."


End file.
